The Redemption of Santana Lopez
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Santana and Brittany were together for over 6 years, but Santana went off to the military after their Graduation. During their Graduation Brittany felt sick, and fell pregnant. Now that Santana's back 3 years later and she's paralyzed, how will Santana react to seeing Brittany again let alone her child she never knew about? G!p Santana Don't Like Don't Read. Samtana friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Been That Way

The Redemption of Santana Lopez - Santana and Brittany were together for over 6 years, but Santana went off to the military after their Graduation. During their Graduation Brittany felt sick, and fell pregnant. Now that Santana's back 3 years later and she's paralyzed, how will Santana react to seeing Brittany again let alone her child she never knew about? G!p Santana Don't Like Don't Read. Samtana friendship.

A/N: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. ©

This story is for guest. I hope you like it sweets.

Also: Brittany is in a relationship with a guy named Josh. She won't be for long. Sam is not a dick in this story, he's one of Santana's best friends. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Been That Way

Berlin Germany, September 3rd, 2019

No one's POV

The Paramedics pushes through the doubles door with Santana Lopez on a stretcher, Santana just got hurt in a bomb attack. Corporal Derrick Bell watches as they take his friend into the emergency room.

About two hours later Derrick is still standing there in the middle of the hall with doctors running around trying to save their patients. Yeah he went to the bathroom and he took a seat every once in a while, but he's just staring at the double doors the doctors took Santana into two hours ago. Derrick is so caught up thinking about Santana he doesn't hear the doctor calling him. Derrick turns around and sees Doctor Gale standing there with a sad look.

"How is she?" Derrick asked the doctor.

"Not good, Santana's wounds caused her to lose a lot of blood, and she's paralyzed from the waist down. The explosion did severe damage to her spine hitting her nerve, and there's less than a 25% chance Santana could walk again." Doctor Gale said sadly.

"When can we see her?" Derrick asked trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Just let me run some more tests, and you can see her." Doctor Gale squeezes his shoulder gently and walks over to the desk to hand the nurse some paperwork. Derrick hears Specialist Tyrek Morgan calling him. Derrick turns to the solider with a mean look on his face.

"Sir, is she going to be okay?" Tyrek asked fiddling with his hat in hands.

"You did this to her Tyrek." Derrick hisses pointing his finger right into his face.

"Don't blame this on me." Tyrek said.

"I should blow your fucking head off right here!" Derrick yells pulling out his gun. Captain Paris Ward walks towards the two men and steps in front on the gun.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked looking at the two men.

"He blames me for this." Tyrek said about to pull out his gun, to even the odds.

"You've never liked Santana from the moment she came into the military! You were always jealous of her Tyrek, you wanted her spot as Staff Sargent!" Derrick yells causing heads turn towards him.

"Tyrek go outside and check on everyone else. Derrick come with me." Paris pulls him into the waiting room.

"I blame him, he hates Santana." Derrick said putting his gun back into his holster that's on his pants.

"The enemy did this to Santana." Captain Ward points out, she doesn't want Derrick doing something he'll regret.

"She's paralyzed from the waist down and she's lost a lot of blood. I'm not going to stand for this." Derrick says sternly looking at his boss.

"Derrick, Tyrek is not the bad guy in this. Why do you hate him?" Paris asked him.

"Tyrek is a sneaky dude. I know he had to plan this for Santana. Think about it, Santana is the only female who's staff Sargent, and she kicked Tyrek's ass in training. He hates losing against females, He's a jealous dick." Derrick says in frustration.

"I'll look into it." Paris said patting his shoulder. They walk out and see the doctor talking to Tyrek. Tyrek was about to follow him to Santana's room, but Derrick grabs him by the back of his shirt and jerks him back.

"She's my best friend, fuck off." Derrick pushes Tyrek aside and follows the doctor. Tyrek glares at the back of Derrick's head. Derrick walks into Santana's room and he breaks down immediately. Doctor Gale hugs the solider as he sobs into his coat.

"Stop crying." Santana said in a hoarse voice, her throat is sore for yelling when she got hurt.

"Fuck San." Derrick pulls away from Doctor Gale, and walks over to Santana.

"Hey loser." She chuckles, but ends up coughing.

"You need some water?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah." Santana nods. Derrick pours some water into a cup that was next to Santana's bed.

"Here you are." Derrick holds the straw towards Santana's lips.

"Hmm." Santana drinks the water and pulls back after she's had enough.

"Santana, I'm doctor Gale. We had to do surgery on you. You had a lot of smoke in your lungs and you coded twice while in the E.R., you also had a lot of wounds that caused you to lose a lot of blood, and you're…." Doctor Gale trails off, but Santana finishes it for him.

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down." Santana said looking at him.

"Yes. You are." Doctor Gale said.

"Let me guess, I only have less than 25% percent of walking again." Santana said. It's like she's physic. Well she does have her psychic Mexican third eye.

"How did you know that?" Derrick asked frowning at his best friend.

"Just because I coded that doesn't mean that I didn't hear anything while I was in that surgery room. I know I might ever walk again, but I'm not going to give up on myself and be lazy about this shit." Santana said getting a little bit of her voice back.

"That's good motivation Santana. A lot of people feel like they can't amount to anything while being paralyzed." Doctor Gale said.

"That's true. What about me going home?" Santana asked.

"Well, you are awake and your vitals are coming back pretty strong. You could go home now or tomorrow. It's up to you." Doctor Gale smiles at the Latina.

"I'll take the next flight out." Santana said.

"Okay, I'll tell Captain." Derrick goes out to tell Paris. Santana sighs.

"I'll go get you a wheelchair and provide you with pain killers. You will be feeling a lot of pain." Doctor Gale leaves to go get Santana's pills and wheelchair.

"This is bullshit." Santana said to herself as she waited.

…..

In LA

Brayden Santiago Pierce – Lopez is running around in the backyard of his huge home with his puppy Sunday. Brittany allowed Brayden to name him because they bought him on a Sunday which was Brayden's 3rd birthday. Brittany watches her son play with the cute husky puppy. Bray wanted to watch Snow dogs, and he fell in love with the Husky dogs, so he wanted one. Brittany smiles sadly at her son. 3 years ago changed her life to the fullest, because she was pregnant with Santana's child. Brittany thinks of the day Santana told her she was going to the Military.

 _Flashback_

 _The graduates throws their hats into the air and they cheer in Glee. The Class of 2015. Sam runs and jumps into Santana's arms, and she spins him around._

" _We did it San." Sam says hugging his best friend._

" _Yeah we did." Santana nods sadly. Sam sees the look on Santana's face, he knows something is wrong._

" _San? What's going on?" Sam asked pulling his friend aside so they can have a private moment. Brittany was talking with Quinn until she saw Sam pull Santana away, so she decided to check on her girlfriend._

" _I'm leaving right after this." Santana says looking around to make sure Brittany is not around._

" _What do you mean?" Sam frowns not understanding, he and Santana were supposed to wait for 3 days before they went to UCLA. They had to pack and spend time with their friends and family._

" _I'm going to the military Sammy and I'm going to be gone for 3 years." Santana said not looking at him._

" _The Milit…" Sam's mouth gets covered up by Santana's hand._

" _Shh." Santana removes her hand away from his mouth._

" _What did Brittany say?" Sam asked._

" _I didn't tell her yet." Santana said._

" _What? Santana you have to tell her." Sam said not wanting to see a pissed off Brittany._

" _I know, but how Sam? Brittany is going to be pissed when she finds out." Santana said to her blonde friend. They don't know that Brittany is listening to their whole conversation, so she decided to give Santana a piece of her mind._

" _You bet your ass I am!" Brittany yells stepping out from behind the curtains._

" _I'll give you two some privacy." Sam said kissing Santana's forehead as he goes to look for Mercedes. Sam does not want to be a part of this because one time he tried to separate them, Brittany punched Sam right in the eye, but she took him out for ice cream after she did it._

" _Brittany baby, let me…." Santana was cut off with a slap on the face._

" _How long have you known?" Brittany asked with her bottom lip trembling._

" _2 weeks." Santana looks down at her shoes and not her girlfriend._

" _2 fucking weeks?!" Brittany yells in anger._

" _Brittany, it was unexpected." Santana said finally looking at her pissed of girlfriend._

" _Santana, why didn't you tell me this?" Brittany asked in a hurt voice, she feels betrayed, she and Santana never kept secrets from each other._

" _Because of this Britt! Your reaction baby, do you actually think I want to go over there and die?!" Santana yells at the blonde._

" _Santana, you've been lying to me for 2 weeks. I've asked you if you were okay, and you told me yes everyday for 2 weeks straight, now I know why you were so sad." Brittany said glaring at Santana._

" _Britt, please. I'm sorry sweetie, I'll never lie to you again." Santana takes a step towards her girlfriend._

" _You're right, you won't because we're over San." Brittany steps back away from the raven haired girl._

" _What?" Now it was Santana's turn to be hurt. Over?_

" _I don't like liars San, we've told each other everything ever since the 1_ _st_ _grade, and you betrayed me, you pinky promised." Brittany sobs as she tears fall down her face._

" _You're breaking up with me because of one fucking lie?!" Santana yells at her._

" _How many lies have you told me?!" Brittany yells back playing with her promise ring that's on her finger._

" _You've got to be kidding me! One lie and we're fucking over?! You're unbelievable! We've been together for over 6 years Britt, and now you're breaking it off?" Santana questions._

" _Yes, did you lie to me about Elaine?" Brittany asked crossing her arms._

" _What about Elaine Britt?!" Santana asked._

" _Did you kiss her at Puck's party, you know the night after we won Sectionals?" Brittany just stands there waiting for Santana to answer her._

" _Yes, well she kissed me, we were all drunk as hell. She was try…" Santana gets another slap from Brittany making her cheek to sting in pain._

" _Another lie! Did she give you head too?" Brittany asked balling up her fists. Sugar told her that Elaine pulled Santana into a closet and she gave her head._

" _Who the fuck told you that? Sugar?!" Santana asked rubbing her sore cheek. Santana can't stand Sugar._

" _Yeah, so did she?" Brittany asked again._

" _No, she didn't." Santana said._

" _Why don't I believe that, because that very same day I wanted to have sex with you, and you backed away? I'm going ask you one last time San, did she give you head?!" Brittany asked for the 3_ _rd_ _time._

" _Britt…." Santana looks down not looking into Brittany's eyes, Brittany's eyes widen in shock when Santana looks away she knows it's true. Santana cheated on her twice with Elaine._

" _I hate you Santana Maria Lopez, don't you ever talk to me again!" Brittany screams with fresh tears falling down her face._

" _Britt, let me expla…." Santana was cut off with another slap to her face, but this time it was much harder than the other two slaps. Brittany throws her promise ring at Santana. Santana picks it up and looks at Brittany with wet eyes._

" _Britt please…" Santana tries to touch her, but Brittany shakes her head no._

" _Leave." Brittany says harshly. Santana sighs and leaves, but no before looking back at the woman she loves, Brittany looks up and sees Santana looking at her. Santana finally leaves the blonde alone._

 _Brittany just sits down in a chair, and cries. All of a sudden Brittany feels nauseas, she gets up and runs to the bathroom. All of a sudden two figures comes out from behind the curtains with satisfied smiles on their faces. They high-five each other and leave._

 _End of flashback_

She never spoke to Santana again after that day. She and Sam still speak, but he doesn't know about Bray. Brittany never knew what Santana saw in Elaine away, she was a total slut. Brittany gets up and walks over to Bray and picks him.

"Hi baby." She tosses him up into the air catching him.

"Hi mommy." Bray laughs when his mom plays with him. Sunday, rubs his head on Brittany's leg.

"Hi Sunday." She pets the puppy's head with a smile.

Bark. Sunday loves Brittany and Bray, but he hates Josh. Brittany walks into the house with Sunday walking beside her. Sunday is very protective of Britt, and Bray. He's husky, but also half German Shepard. Brittany looks down at her finger, she's going to get married to Josh in another month. She and Josh have been dating for two years, they met at UCLA in one of Brittany's dance classes. Bray may be three years old, but he's very protective of his mom as well, Sunday and Bray don't like Josh at all. Bray glares at Josh just like Santana. He looks just like her, he has Santana's lips, dimples, her hair color, the only thing he has of Brittany are the color of her eyes, and her ears, everything else is Santana. He even got a mean version her. Brixx, you know like Snixx? Brayden has a mean streak when it comes to Josh, but he also has Brittany's fun side, like her dancing and his love for animals. Brayden loves to dance just like Brittany, he even goes to some of Brittany's meetings when she teaches kids. Since it's Brittany's studio, Sunday comes along as well, and Sunday loves to dance his ass off.

"Hungry mommy." Bray says rubbing his belly.

"What do you want babe?" Brittany asked putting him down.

"Pizza." He smiles showing off his beautiful dimples.

"Okay, I'll fix one. How about you and Sunday go pick out a movie." Brittany pats his little butt.

"Okay." Bray goes to the living room and picks out Tarzan. He loves Tarzan, he even sings along to with Phil Collins. Brittany always hears Bray sing, and he sings just like Santana. He has that raspiness in his voice just like she does. Brittany puts her homemade pizza into the oven, Sunday is old enough to eat pizza as well. Brittany hears Tarzan starting on the TV.

"You love Tarzan huh?" Brittany asked sitting down beside him and Sunday.

"Yep." He nods getting mad when he sees Sabor.

"I don't like Sabor." Brittany said.

"Right. She's mean." Bray said laying on Brittany. The timer beeps on the oven, Brittany takes the pizza out and cutting them into triangle shapes. She puts two pizza on the plate for her and three for Bray, just in case. Bray can eat, just like Santana. She brings in a bowl of pizza for Sunday and some water.

"Mommy?" Brady looks up at Brittany with his blue eyes.

"Yeah honey." Brittany pauses the movie.

"Is Josh my daddy?" Bray asked Brittany.

"No, honey." Brittany says playing with his ear.

"Where is he then?" Brayden asked Brittany.

"Gone, you have another mommy Bray, she left before you were even born." Brittany says to him.

"Will she be back?" He asked playing with Brittany's fingers.

"I don't know." Brittany shrugs.

"Oh, well I hope she does because I want to meet her." Bray smiles.

"We'll see babe." Brittany un-pauses the movie.

Bray fell asleep at the end of the movie along with Sunday. Brittany picked up her son and was heading upstairs. She hears Sunday behind her, she smiles when Sunday follows her up the stairs. Brittany gives her son a bath, while Sunday stands guard. After his bath Brittany puts Bray to bed. She cuts his light off and heads into the shower herself, of course Sunday stands guard until she's finished. After she's down Brittany gives Sunday a treat and tells him to go to bed. Sunday goes to his bed that's in Bray's room. Brittany gets into her bed and just thinks about what Bray said about meeting Santana. It's going to kill her, Brittany falls asleep.

…

End of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I know you guys will ask a lot of questions about that whole Elaine thing, I will explain that in later chapters I promise. Just give me time to explain. I will explain everything to you guys in due time. I had fun writing this and I can tell it's going to be another one of my favorites. I will start on the next chapter ASAP. Josh will be in next chapter, how cute are Brayden and Sunday? Sunday is very protective of Brittany and Brayden. So who were the two figures that overheard Santana and Brittany? Sunday is a very smart pup. For guest who suggested this story is there anything you want me to add into the story? Santana will be home next chapter and I will bring in some of the Glee kids soon. Any suggestions? PM me. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Staying Positive

No One's POV

Chapter 2: Staying Positive

Brittany is sitting at home making sure her wedding plans are in place, she has the food and the cake. Her dress is picked out already, everything is in place, except for Santana. This is eating Brittany alive keeping Brayden away from Santana, even though Brittany was pissed at Santana, she still should've said something, but it hurts when the person you love fucks you over. Brittany feels something on her leg, she looks down and it's Sunday giving her a look of concern.

"I'm fine baby." Brittany pets his head softly, making Sunday bark happily. Sunday wants Brittany to stay positive about everything. He loves Brittany so much and he will destroy whoever fucks with her or Brayden.

"Where's Brayden?" She asked Sunday.

Sunday nods his head up the steps letting Brittany know he's still sleeping.

"And Josh?" Brittany asked looking down at Sunday.

"Grrr." Sunday rolls his eyes and growls, he hates that man, and knowing Josh is going to be in his life probably forever, makes Sunday want to vomit.

"Sunday, why do you hate Josh so much?" Brittany shakes her head at him.

"Bark Bark Bark." Sunday said.

"He can be a dick sometimes." Brittany giggles standing up and going upstairs to Brayden's room.

"Hi mommy." Bray rubs his eyes tiredly waking up from his nap. Brittany picks him and takes him to the bathroom.

"Hi baby." Brittany warms one of Bray's baby wash cloths and cleans his face.

"I want to meet my other mommy." Bray said looking at his mom with his bright blue eyes.

"I don't know where she is." Brittany said brushing his hair.

"Can you call 911?" Bray asked.

"I'll call someone, we'll find her okay?" Brittany picks him up and puts Bray on her hip.

"Okay." Bray nods kissing Brittany's cheek. Brittany has to go to work, she takes Bray to daycare and she and Sunday heads to her studio. Brittany gets out of the car with Sunday and they head in. She walks into her dance room and she sees Mike her old time dance partner from school.

"Hey Mike." Brittany greets her best friend.

"Britt, what's up?" Mike smiles walking over to him.

Bark

"Hey Sunday." Mike holds his hand up for a high-five. Sunday jumps and connects his paw with Mike's hand.

"So, any word back from Mercedes?" Brittany sets her bag down by the stereo.

"Yeah, she said she's coming here today. I'm excited. We haven't seen Mercedes in in two years." Mike said stretching.

"I know, how's Tina and Morgan?" Brittany asked.

"They're good." Mike smiles at the thought of his wife and daughter. Tina got pregnant 3 months after Brittany did.

"I was wondering if you could bring Morgan over for a playdate with Bray." Brittany said.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds awesome." Mike gives Brittany a one arm hug.

"Cool. Alright let's get to it." Brittany and Mike start to teach their class. Sunday watches Brittany and Mike dance while he nods his head to the music.

…

With Santana

Santana unlocks the door to her house and rolls in with Derrick behind her. Santana sighs as she thinks about going to therapy to try to walk again. She's going to stay positive on this. Negativity will always make a person weak not strong. Her cousin Marco taught her that. He was in the army when she was a teenager.

"I'm glad they put everything in the right place." Santana said looking at the pictures she had.

"Same, did you call Sam?" Derrick asked putting Santana's bags by the door.

"Yeah, he said he'll be over here soon." Santana picks up a picture of her and Sam at Mr. Shue's wedding.

"What time is your therapy?" Derrick asked looking at the pictures as well.

"Uh, tomorrow at 2:30." Santana rolls into the kitchen and takes out some food.

"What do you want to do know?" Derrick asked fixing a sandwich along with Santana.

"Eat, and then we could go out and find jobs. I'm not staying in the house 24/7." Santana said in a serious tone.

"Sounds good." Derrick and Santana goes into her living room and watches an episode of Shark Tank. After they ate, Santana and Derrick went out and search for jobs.

"Okay, what about fixing planes? You know we could work at one of those Military hangers." Derrick suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, we could work there until I get up walking again." Santana smiles.

"Cool, let's go in." Derrick holds the door open for Santana. They walk in and see the manager. The manager turns around and sees Santana and Derrick.

"Hello, I'm Paul Talley." Paul holds his hand out for them to shake.

"I'm Sargent Santana Lopez." Santana shakes his hand.

"Corporal Derrick Bell." Derrick shakes his hand.

"Oh, thank you for coming." Paul salutes them both, they both do the same back.

"Sure thing. We just got out of the army, we're looking for jobs." Santana said.

"Well, you came to the right place, we have engineering, computer technology. We basically have everything." Paul opens the door for the both of them.

"I like fixing things." Santana said looking at the different station inside of the building.

"We do have planes and tanks you can fix if you want." Paul offers.

"Sure, I'll take it." Santana nods.

"Great." Paul hands Santana's some papers.

"I'll do the technology thing." Derrick said.

"Excellent." Paul hands Derricks some papers as well. Paul spots one of his guys walking out of the back room. The guy looks over and runs over to Santana.

"Santana!" The guy calls out.

"Sam?" Santana looks up from her paperwork.

"Hi." Sam cries sadly hugging his friend.

"Hi Sammy." Santana sheds some tears herself. She hasn't seen Sam in forever. Paul smiles sadly.

"I was just about to come over." Sam wipes his tears.

"We wanted to come out and look for a job." Santana sighs.

"This place is amazing to work at." Sam smiles. "Hi Derrick." Sam fist bumps him.

"Hey Sam." Derrick smiles at him.

"How do you guys know each other?" Paul asked.

"Santana and I went to high school together. I met Derrick went to Carmel high, so he was our competition in high school." Sam chuckles.

"Hey, I wanted to switch schools to be honest." Derrick pats Sam's back.

"That's amazing. You guys can take your time on the applications. No rush." Paul said.

"Thank you." Santana shakes his hand as well as Derrick.

"Sure thing. I'll see you guys later." Paul walks into the back.

"We're throwing my daughter a birthday party tomorrow. You guys want to come?" Sam asked.

"Sure, it's gets me something to do." Santana smiles.

"Cool, it starts at 4:30." Sam pulls out an invitation and hand them both one.

"Thanks Sam." Derrick said.

"Sure thing. Oh, I have a friend who could bring you some furniture for your basement." Sam feels his phone vibrate.

"That would be awesome." Santana said.

"Cool, I'll see you later San." Sam kisses her cheek and shakes Derrick's hand. Sam goes to the back.

"Let's go San." Derrick pushes Santana out of the building. They both head back too Santana's to finish their applications. Sam came over with one of his friends and they put some couches in Santana's basement. They watched the game for a while. Derrick ran Santana a bath, Santana got out of her clothes on her own and she got into the tub on her own. Derrick smiled when Santana did it all on her own.

"Thanks Derrick." Santana relaxes and sighs as the hot water touch her skin.

"Always. Call me if you need anything." Derrick stands up and walks out cracking the door, just in case.

"I'm going to walk, I'm going to run again." Santana said to herself as she takes her hot bath. "Stay positive Santana." Santana said to herself.

….

With Brittany

Brittany is giving Sunday a bath so he could go to bed. She dries him off and he walks into Bray's room and gets into his bed. Bray is already sleeping in his crib. Josh comes in and sees Brittany sitting in a rocking chair reading.

"Hey babe." Josh greets the blonde. Sunday stands up and growls.

"Sit down Sunday." Brittany says sternly petting his head softly. Sunday sits down, but he glares at the brown headed man.

"He doesn't like me very much." Josh steps out of Brayden's room.

"Sunday is very protective of me Josh." Brittany said putting her book on the desk. Brittany walks starting to walk out, she heard Sunday behind her.

"What is it baby?" She bends down to look at him. Sunday stands on two feet putting his other two feet onto her shoulders. "I know, I'll be okay." Brittany hugs him. Sunday gets back down onto his feet and nods at Brittany.

Sunday rubs his head on Brittany's leg letting her know he loves her.

"I love you too." Brittany smiles at him. She walks into her room, and sees Josh on the computer.

"So, you ready to get married?" Josh turns to look at Brittany.

"Yeah, but Brayden wants to meet Santana." Brittany said sitting down on her bed.

"Wait, Brittany didn't she leave?" Josh asked.

"I told her too Josh. It's basically my fault that Santana is not here. I mean this is her son." Brittany said taking off her shirt.

"Babe, he's basically my son. I've been raising him." Josh stands up.

"Woah, you don't even help him to boyish things. He's my son, you just live with us, that doesn't mean he's your Josh. I do everything around here Josh, not you. I've been raising him and so has Mike. I think Santana would like someone who she knows to help me raise her son, because if she thinks it was you, she'll fuck you up." Brittany said.

"Britt, she's even here to do that. I'm not scared of her." Josh said.

"You will be when you see her. Santana's not the one to be fucked with. I'm giving you a heads up, because I'm going to invited her to our wedding." Brittany said.

"No way, I don't want her there." Josh said angrily.

"Brayden does, I don't care what you want. I care about what my son wants, and he wants Santana in his life. I'm not breaking that wish for him." Brittany takes a pillow and blanket and throws it out in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked in confusion.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Brittany said getting in bed.

"The hell I am!" Josh yells.

"GRRRRRRR!" Sunday growls at Josh, Sunday steps in and charges at Josh, Josh steps back.

"Stop Sunday." Brittany said calmly. Sunday stops and hops into bed with Brittany glaring at Josh.

"Fine, this is bullshit." Josh goes out to the hallway and grabs the pillow and blanket and goes to the couch. Brayden cries through the monitor. Brittany gets up and heads into his room. Bray holds his arms up.

"Alright Mr." Brittany picks her son up and grabs his sipping cup. Bray starts to drink his grape juice out of his Arrow sippy cup. He loves the show Arrow, Arrow is Brayden's favorite hero. Brittany walks back into her room and check her DVR. Quantico came on.

"Dang I forgot about Quantico coming back on." Brittany said, Sunday smiles he loves Quantico. He barks everytime he sees Shelby on the TV screen. Brayden loves Priyanka Chopra. He has a huge crush on her. Brittany has a crush on the actress who plays Nimah/Raina. The three of them sit back and watch Quantico cheering when their favorite character comes on.

Josh is downstairs watching Major Crimes. He sighs sadly he loves Brittany, but he doesn't want her to get hurt if Santana comes back into her life. Josh sends a text to one of his buddies. He's not going to let Brittany go.

….

End of this chapter. I'm loving Sunday and Brayden so much. Everyone will be in next chapter. Josh will finally meet Santana and it will get ugly. Brayden and Brittany will be shocked when they see Santana. Everyone will. Josh is a dick huh? He is, but he loves Brittany. Their relationship will get rocky. Sunday don't play. Lol. What do you guys want to see next chapter? Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Again

Chapter 3: Meeting Again

No One's POV

Sam is outside building a ramp for Santana, as Sam is building the ramp he's thinking about if Santana's ever going to walk again. Who would do this to her? Why send her to a place where she didn't even want to go? Sam asked himself in his thoughts. Santana never told him why she actually went, Sam was upset when he found about Santana and Brittany breaking up. It broke his heart because Santana helped him out with Mercedes.

Fuck I wish I was there to help her. Sam said into his head. Sam is so caught up in his thoughts he doesn't even hear his daughter calling him.

"Daddy?" Bella pulls on Sam's shirt trying to get his attention, Sam stops and turns around.

"Sorry baby, daddy is just building a ramp for one of his friends." Sam said picking Bella up.

"Daddy, we have to go to party city today." Bella said playing with Sam's necklace Santana gave him when they were kids.

"That's right, good thing it's still early." Sam said looking at his clock as it reads 11:30.

"Is momma coming?" Bella asked Sam sadly. Sam sighs sadly, not wanting to upset his little girl.

"I don't know baby, I've tried calling her." Sam tells her honestly. Sam and Mercedes broke up a year after they graduated. Mercedes got offered a record deal with Atlantic Records, so she moved to New York. He's been doing this by himself for 2 years straight. Mercedes and Sam had a one night stand when he met her in New York. Mercedes came to LA and she had Bella, and then left 2 weeks after leaving Sam alone.

"Oh." Bella said sadly, Sam puts Bella into her car seat and shuts the door. Sam is trying to be strong for Bella, but he's still hurt. It's been 2 years and it hurts so badly. Sam gets into the car and heads to party city.

…..

4 hours later

Santana is getting ready for Bella's party, she has on army cargo shorts, a green tank top, and her while converse. Santana's tattoos are shown. Santana has rose tattoo in between the stem, she also has payer hands on her arm, and a cross with her and Brittany's graduation date on her right arm, and last she has Sam's initials on her neck.

Santana rolls out of her room and sees Derrick packing up the food they cooked for Bella last night when they called Sam. Derrick and Santana loads up everything and they head out to Sam's house. When they arrived Sam's house is filled with cars. Derrick looks over at Santana and sees that she's nervous.

"Hey, you okay?" He places his hand onto her and she sighs.

"I'm nervous, everyone is here and I'm scared." Santana admits, she's not scared of war, but she's scared going into a 3 year old's b-day party.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Let's go have fun." Derrick helps Santana out of the car and they grab the stuff heading to the back. Sam looks up and sees them, he runs over to them helping them out.

"Hey guys." Sam kisses Santana's head and hugs Derrick.

"Hey Sam." Both Santana and Derrick greets the blonde. Santana rolls to the table and places the cupcakes on the table.

"Santana?" She hears that voice she couldn't stand her whole high school life, but she learned to deal with after their duet in Glee. Santana turns to see Rachel Berry standing there looking amazing.

"Hey Berry." Santana greets the Broadway star.

"I…." Rachel doesn't even know what to say to the Latina. She and Santana haven't spoken to each other in 3 years.

"Just hug me Berry." Santana reaches up a little and pulls the tiny woman towards her.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel cries into the Latina's shoulder. Santana's grip tightens around Rachel's small body.

"For what?" Santana asked rubbing her back.

"For not calling you, I feel upset, because we've tried being friends." Rachel pulls back look down at Santana.

"Its fine Rachel, I know how important being a star was to you." Santana says to her.

"I know, but…." Rachel is interrupted by Puck.

"Santana?" Puck walks up to them and his eyes widen along with everyone else's.

"Hello everyone." Santana gives them a small wave.

"What the hell?" Quinn looks at Santana who sighs. She knew everyone was going to feel sorry for her.

"This is a joke right? There's no way you're in a fucking wheelchair." Puck shakes his head angrily.

"It's not a joke Puck." Derrick said coming up beside Santana.

"Derrick?" Quinn is in shock that Santana and Derrick are still friends.

"Hey Quinn." Derrick says to the blonde, he and Quinn were never on good terms, because Derrick went to another school. They had real bad beef back in high school.

"Sorry we're late." An angelic voice comes for afar. Santana rolls through everyone and sees the love of her life standing there with a guy, a little boy, and a dog.

"Brittany?" Santana starts at the beautiful blonde and smiles.

"S-Santana?" Brittany let's go of Josh's hand and walks up to her.

"Mommy, is this her?" Brayden asked coming up beside Brittany, he looks at Santana with his blue eyes.

"Yes baby." Brittany nods her head at him.

"You have a son?" Santana asked getting angry that Brittany has a son with the dude that's standing behind Brittany.

"Yes, he's your son Santana." Brittany said to the Latina. Derrick chokes on his drink, Rachel pats his back when he starts to cough.

"Wait? You were pregnant when we broke up?" Santana asked the tall blonde.

"Y-yes. I didn't know until after we did. I went home and took a test and it was positive." Brittany said.

Santana was about to speak, but Sam comes out with Bella blindfolded.

"Birthday girls is ready." Sam puts Bella down and takes the blindfold off.

"Wow Daddy! I love Frozen!" Bella cheers. When they went to party city Sam had to hide all of the decorations from Bella.

"I know baby." Sam laughs at his little girl. "Come on guys let's have some fun." Sam said to everyone. Everyone started to have fun at Bella's party. Bella met Santana and instantly fell in love with Santana. Santana bought Bella a dog tag necklace with the letter B on it. Bella cried and thanked the Latina. Derrick bought her a frozen bike.

2 hours later

Everyone is in Sam's living room talking about their careers. Brayden is looking at Santana with a sad look, he didn't expect Santana to be in a wheelchair. Bray gets out of Brittany's lap and goes over to Santana. Santana looks down at her son.

"I'm Brayden Santiago Lopez – Pierce." He holds his hand out for a shake.

"Santana Lopez." Santana shakes his hand. Everyone smiles at the both of them, especially Brittany and Sunday. Josh not so much.

"Mommy told me I had another mommy, I wanted to meet you." Bray said to Santana. Santana looks down at her son and smiles.

"I'm glad you asked to see me." Santana picks him up and puts Bray into her lap. "Brittany can we talk outside?" Santana asked her ex feeling her blood boil at Josh because he has his arms on Brittany's shoulder.

"Sure." Brittany stands up, unwrapping herself from Josh.

"Do I need to come too?" Josh asked Brittany standing up.

"No you don't, we can talk alone." Santana said bitterly at Josh, everywhere looks away from the Latina not wanting to make her mad. Santana rolls out with Bray laughing. Josh gets angry at the Latina.

"Josh she's right, we really need to talk alone." Brittany said softly.

"What about Brayden?" He asked.

"He's fine Josh. Santana is not going to hurt him!" Brittany says in frustration, she walks out with Sunday behind her. Brittany sees Santana playing with Brayden, the blonde smiles at the two. Santana looks over at Brittany and sighs.

"Where do we begin Britt?" Santana asked rolling up to Brittany.

"I don't know San, I didn't know how to reach you. Your parents disconnected their phones and Sam was going through a hard time with Mercedes, no one else had your number. I'm sorry about not telling you before you left." Brittany said feeling her tears fill her eyes. Bray looks at the Latina whose eyes are doing the same.

"I have a son." Santana laughs a little bit, looking down at Bray who's playing with her dog tags.

"Yeah, he's been asking about you. Ummm, I'm getting married San, to Josh. I want you to come for Brayden. He wants you there." Brittany said.

"You know I'm going to be jealous watching you marry that guy right?" Santana rolls a little closer to Brittany.

"I know, don't kill him." Brittany chuckles. Santana reaches over and locks her fingers with Brittany's, the both gasp when they feel that spark. Brittany tries to pull her hand away, but Santana strokes her hand with her thumb.

"I'm not going to let you go again Britt. I don't care if you're getting married to Stinky off of Hey Arnold." Santana laughs. Brittany laughs shaking her head at Santana. Santana looks down at Sunday and smiles.

"That's Sunday." Bray bends down to pet him.

"He's cute." Santana said.

"I don't like Josh." Bray said.

"Why not son?" Santana looks down at Bray.

"He's a dick." Bray says.

"Brayden!" Brittany shrieks at her son's words.

"Josh said it one time at the TV." Brayden shrugs at his mom. Brittany groans in frustration, Santana just shakes her head, Brady gets off Santana's lap and plays with Sunday. Santana reaches over to stoke Brittany's face.

"I still love you Britt." Santana said pulling Brittany closer. Josh sees this and he storms over to them.

"Back off!" Josh push Santana away from Brittany.

"Josh, what the hell?!" Brittany stands up pushing him back.

"That was little too close Brittany." Josh says angrily. Sunday barks angrily at Josh. Josh moves pass Brittany and pushes Santana out of her chair. Puck and Derrick sees this and they run over to help Santana.

"Hey Josh!" Sam yells.

"Wha…." Josh is cut off with Sam giving him a spear.

"Damn!" Quinn yells recording the whole thing. Rachel smacks her shoulder. Santana rolls up to Josh and pushes herself onto his body. Santana starts to punch Josh over and over, until she's put back into her chair by Derrick and Puck. Bray runs up and kicks Josh in his face.

"Stay away from my mommies!" Bray kicks Josh in the nuts.

"Fuck!" Josh screams in pain. Brayden storms away from Josh leaving Josh on the ground and Brittany staring at her son with wide eyes. He is so Santana's son. Brittany steps over Josh, walking into the house. Brittany checks on Santana.

"You okay?" Brittany asked pulling some grass off of Santana's shirt.

"Yeah, I'm good. I got my licks in." Santana said feeling pain in her lower back. Maybe forcing herself out of the chair wasn't a good idea. Derrick gives Santana's two of her pills, she takes them leaning back into her chair.

"Is this what you have to go through?" Mike asked the Latina.

"Yeah, I was hurt real back, and I only have a 25% chance of walking again.

"We're so sorry Santana." Tina said to her, Santana nods.

"Let's go, I'm tired." Santana turns to roll away, but Brayden stops.

"Don't go." He climbs onto Santana's lap and hugs her. Brittany feels her tears forming, Brayden is not really fond of people. Sunday hops onto Santana's lap and rubs his head against her belly.

"They really don't like anyone." Brittany says frowning at Sunday and Brayden.

"We have that Snixx bond." Santana winks at Brittany, Brittany rolls her eyes. "Hey son, how about we spend the whole day together tomorrow after daycare?" Santana asked.

"Mama, can I hang out with mommy?" Bray pouts. So does Sunday.

"Yeah, mama?" Santana does her pout as well.

"This is ridiculous." Brittany looks at the three of them. "Fine." Brittany ruffles Bray's hair.

"Cool." Brayden kisses Santana's cheek and runs over to Bella. Santana watches as her son shares his toys with Bella, Bella lays her head on Bray's shoulder.

"That's my boy." Santana smiles, but Brittany smacks the back of her head. "Ow." Santana rubs her head.

Sam thanks everyone for coming to the party, Santana and Brittany are talking by her car.

"We really need to have that real talk San, things ended badly between us." Brittany tells the Latina.

"I know, Britt. How about we talk after I hang out with Brayden? We could have dinner at my house and talk." Santana said looking into the beautiful blue eyes she's missed so much.

"Yeah, sounds good." Brittany kisses Santana's head, and gives the Latina her number. Brittany walks over to her car putting Brayden and Sunday in. Derrick walks up to the Latina with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Santana asked looking at his face.

"I got Quinn's number." Derrick said.

"Huh? You two hate each other." Santana said in confusion.

"Maybe, we need to work somethings out, I mean Quinn was always hot." Derricks helps Santana into the car.

"You two are some fucking weirdos." Santana laughs at Derrick.

"Yeah, we are." He shuts the door and gets into the driver's seat, as they're heading home, Santana thinks about Brittany the whole way there. "Maybe we can finally start our relationship over." Santana thinks as she looks out the window.

…..

End of this chapter. Santana and Brittany will have a very nice moment next chapter. Tyrek will show up causing problems next chapter. Josh's father shows up and it will cause huge problems between him and Brittany. Quinn and Derrick will try to work out their problems next chapter, and Quinn will reveal a secret next chapter. Mercedes also returns, causing Sam to question why she's back. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Extra

Chapter 4: Extra

Santana rolls into Brayden's school to have lunch with her son. Santana bought them some subway, which is Brayden's favorite place to eat. Santana rolls up to the desk.

"Excuse me?" Santana calls for the desk lady. The desk lady comes out from the back room, her eyes widen.

"Santana?" A familiar voice calls the Latina, and it makes Santana's blood boil.

"Elaine?" Santana looks up at the woman with a hard glare.

Elaine swallows the lump in her throat. "How are you?" Elaine asked.

Santana keeps a tight glare on her. "I'm fine. Where's Brayden's lunch room?" Santana asked.

"It's down by the gym. Santana.." Elaine tries to talk, but Santana stops her.

"I have to go." Santana rolls out of the office pissed the fuck off. She knows Elaine has something to do with her and Brittany breaking up. If Santana wasn't in her wheelchair she would've killed Elaine.

Santana rolls into the lunch and sees Brayden talking to a blonde chick. Santana smiles at her son, he's got game just like she does. Brayden sees Santana and smiles. He takes the girls hand and bring her over.

"Hi, mami." Brayden greets the Latina jumping into her lap.

"Hey son. Who's this pretty girl?" Santana asked looking at the blonde.

"This is my boo, Emily." Brayden said with a smile.

"Your boo? Son, you're only 3 years old." Santana chuckles at him.

Brayden smiles. "I know, but she's pretty. You and mommy were boos at 3 right?" Brayden asked.

Santana looks down at her son. "Yeah, we kind of were. Well I guess I'll approve this. I mean she is pretty." Santana smiles at the girl.

"Thank you. You're pretty too." Emily said nicely.

"Thank you. Come on let's eat son." Santana rolls over to the table and pulls the subway out of her bag. Luckily, she brought two bags.

"We can split mine." Brayden said giving Emily his other half of his sandwich.

"Aww thank you." Emily kisses Brayden's cheek and begins to eat.

"Good job son." Santana winks at him as she starts to eat her food. Brayden tells Santana a lot about him, and Santana does the same. Emily tells Santana a little about herself as well. Santana has a very intelligent son, let alone a son who has swag for a 3-year-old.

As time rolled by Santana decided to take Brayden to Brittany's studio, of course Santana can't drive yet, so her driver took her to Brittany's studio.

…..

At Brittany's studio

Brittany is teaching some teens how to dance for a dance contest that's coming up in three weeks, and Brittany was more than happy to be chosen to teach them. People in LA loves Brittany's studio, even some celebrates even stop by. Rihanna stopped by one day, and Brittany couldn't help but to shed some tears. Beyoncé, Justin Timberlake, even Jennifer Lopez has stopped by with their kids. Brittany couldn't believe it.

Santana rolls in with Brayden in her lap, Santana bought Brittany some flowers, pink roses. Brittany's favorites.

"Hey Britt." Santana greets rolling all the way into the studio.

Brittany turns to see her son, and Santana. "Hey you two." Brittany stops her class, and tells them to take 20.

"These are for you." Santana hands Brittany's the flowers.

"Aww, thank you San." Brittany takes them and puts them in water. She walks back out from her office. "What's going on today?" Brittany asked grabbing three waters.

"Nothing much. I had lunch with Bray today, and it seem like our son has a boo." Santana looks down at her son. Brayden smiles and hops of Santana laps going over to the kiddy station.

"I know who you're talking about. Emily Pasco. She's adorable." Brittany said handing Santana a water.

"Yeah she is." Santana agrees. "So, how's everything going?" Santana asked opening her water.

Brittany pulls up a chair. "San, to be honest, I don't know about marrying Josh. I mean, how can I marry someone my son, or dog doesn't like? Brayden hates Josh. He gets that from you." Brittany said as she chuckles.

"Hey, my son is good spotting men or women out for his mommy. I'm glad my son has Brixx has his alter ego. He told me about him." Santana laughs looking at her son.

Brittany turns to look at him as well. "He's so smart Santana. He loves you, and I'm sorry for not telling you about him. I feel so stupid and selfish." Brittany sobs a little.

Santana rolls up a little to where she's close to Brittany. "Hey, I left, and I shouldn't have. I'm the one who's selfish Britt, if I didn't leave you, I wouldn't be in this wheelchair, let alone leaving you to have Brayden alone. I'm so sorry for breaking your heart B. Like, I said at Bella's party, I still love you, and I'm not letting you go without a fight." Santana takes Brittany's hands into hers.

Brayden looks over at his parents and smiles. He cheers inside his head hoping his moms will get together.

"I know you do, trust me if I wasn't getting married, I'll get back together with you in a heartbeat." Brittany said.

"I know, but I'm going to need help with my therapy. Derrick can't do it all the time." Santana sighs and sits back into her wheelchair.

Brittany looks at Santana sadly. "I could help you San, I know Derrick needs a break. How about we spend time together and go out to this Italian place?" The blonde asked.

"Pasta fattens me up." Santana said patting her stomach.

Brittany raises a brow. "They have breadsticks." Brittany said.

"Hurry up." Santana said with a chuckle. Brittany laughs at her tells the kids that they'll finish tomorrow. The kids nod and hug Brittany as they leave. Brittany takes a quick shower and leaves with Santana and Bray.

…..

Sam is outside fixing up his car, a familiar voice calls out his name.

"Sam?" A female said from behind him.

Sam turns to see his ex-wife Mercedes standing there.

"What the hell you want?' Sam asked angrily. How dare Mercedes show her face like this?

Mercedes takes her glasses off. "How's Bella?" The singer asked.

Sam just glares at her. "She's fine, she's been asking for you. How dare you miss our daughter's birthday? All because of some stupid Interview?" Sam asked angrily.

"You saw that?" Mercedes asked.

"The whole fucking world did. Bella cried for hours knowing her mother was in fucking New York except here in LA for her birthday." Sam said trying not to cry because of Bella.

"I'm a busy person Sam. I'm sorry for missing Bella's birthday." Mercedes said.

"I bet. Where's your new boyfriend?" Sam spits out angrily as he goes back to fixing his car.

"He's not here with me. Where's Bella?" Mercedes asked walking up to Sam.

"Over my mother's house, and no you can't see her. You have no right to see her, you gave that up when you left us alone." Sam said bitterly. Sam is livid that Mercedes showed her face here.

"She's my daughter Sam." Mercedes yells in anger.

"No, she's my daughter. I've been raising her alone without your help. It's hard having to asked neighbors, and friends to watch your child when the mother walked out on you. I'm glad we're divorced. Now get the fuck out of my sight." Sam said walking away from his ex-wife.

"Sam!" Mercedes yells at him, but he keeps walking away until he goes into his house.

Mercedes sighs, and leaves Sam's house. She heads to a place where she knows she's not welcomed at.

….

With Josh

Josh pulls away from the airport with his father in the passenger seat. Donnie (Josh's dad) looks out the window as they drive pass the city of LA.

Donnie speaks. "Where's Brittany?" Donnie asked his son.

"She's at her dance studio. She's teaching some teens for this dance competition that's coming up." Josh explained.

"That's amazing, so is the wedding planning done?" Donnie looks over at his son.

"No, someone came back a few days ago." Josh said with a hint of anger.

Donnie noticed. "Who, son?" Donnie questions.

"Santana Lopez." Josh said bitterly, he doesn't like Santana. Donnie chuckles.

"What happened?" Donnie said.

"She and Brittany almost kissed at Bella's birthday party. I pushed her out of her wheelchair." Josh said happily.

"Hmm, looks like she got you back for a cripple. What have I told you about letting people run over you son? She made you look like her bitch." Donnie said in anger.

"I'm no one's bitch pop! Kids were around, and I didn't want to make things worse with Brittany. Her son hates me, and so does that fucking dog." Josh said.

"I told you to kill that damn dog a long time ago, and send Brayden away. He's not even your son. Is there a reason why you haven't gotten Brittany to sign a prenup?" Donnie questions.

"It's going to take time pop. Brittany's a smart woman. I have to trick her into signing everything over to me. That way if we do get a divorce, I'll have everything." Josh said.

"Good, Brittany's filthy rich because of her dance studio right?" Donnie asked.

"Yep, Beyoncé was there not too long ago, so she made major cash from her." Josh told his father.

"Good, all we need is to get in there. Take the money, and leave." Donnie chuckles.

"I know a way in." Josh shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Where's Santana now?" Donnie asked taking out a cigar.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have a plan for Santana." Josh said reaching into the arm department and pulls out a gun.

Donnie smiles. "Now, that's what I'm talking about son. When is this plan going to start?" Donnie asked as he admires the gun.

"Now." Josh said as they head over to his Uncle's house.

…..

With Derrick

Derrick lets Quinn in so they could talk. Quinn walks into the kitchen and sees food everywhere.

"What are you making?" Quinn asked setting her purse in the chair.

"Chicken & Rice, and other stuff. We need to talk." Derrick said with a serious tone.

Quinn notices it. "Why so serious, Derrick?" Quinn asked.

Derrick chuckles. "Who sent Santana overseas Q?" Derrick asked.

Quinn sighs. "Derrick, I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn said.

"Quinn! This is serious, our best friend got sent overseas, and then she missed out on Brayden's life. You had something to do with this didn't you?" Derrick asked angrily.

"I had nothing to do with Santana going overseas. Maybe Elaine can give you more information. All I know is that JBI told me that he overheard Elaine talking to someone on the phone 4 weeks before graduation. That's all I know." Quinn said.

Derrick shakes his head. "No, something is missing from this. Why didn't you tell Santana?" Derrick questions.

"Santana was going through a lot with her parents, and her grandma. I didn't want to add more pressure to her. It was 4 weeks before graduation, that's a lot of pressure for Santana. I didn't want to tell Brittany because I think she was pregnant around that time or a little bit after." Quinn explained.

Quinn and Derrick are not aware of Santana hearing their whole conversation along with Brayden, Sunday, & Brittany.

"Quinn, our best friend risked her life overseas, because someone sent her there! We never found out who it was. Now, last chance. What do you know, because you were the Queen of fucking gossip." Derrick spits.

"Fine! You really want to know?! I was the one who got Santana sent overseas! Because she's Beth's mother!" Quinn yells.

"WHAT?!" Santana yells in anger.

…

I know the chapter is short, but it'll be longer next chapter. I promise. Uh-oh. Trouble, ahead. I will be doing a flashback next chapter. Santana is going to be livid next chapter, and Brittany will be having second thoughts about marrying Josh. Mercedes calls an old friend to help her out with Sam. Elaine will have a scene with Brittany next chapter and it won't be pretty. Santana gets news about her health. Till Next time.


End file.
